Limit break(naruto's chains)rewrite --- on hold
by natsuverx
Summary: Rewrite of the rewrite of the limit break...


Disclaimer: I do not own kamen rider kiva or naruto it belong tho their creators that talented which isn't Me.

Chapter 1

**O**nce Upon a time in a land where ninjas exist there is a boy age of seven that was being beaten to death by the civilians along with some ninjas because they hated the boy that is a constant reminder of what they have lost during the unfortunate incident that lost many lives and their beloved ruler the yondaime hokage along with his wife and baby boy.

The said boy has many trials in his life happy ones but more on the saddest one and the boy has no clue on why he is being hated but he always have the sandaime and the noodle family to have him in his saddest and happiest moment.

In the outskirt forest of konohagakure no sato there is a ominous castle that so beautiful but gloomy it has bats flying around and you can hear a wolf howling inside its premises. The three are armed monsters waited for the boy activates his fangire bloodline. They will served him like they served the last Kiva.

After a few years the said boy was now ten years old and he prayed that he pass the exam even he had no chakra to do the bunshin no jutsu like the green abomination that has a freakishly large eyebrows that if you look at it you will feel like its alive and it is going to eat you alive. But he didn't know that what ever he do the other sensei in the academy will always and always make him fail. To humble him, to humiliate him and to subjugate him.

Everyone was called one by one to do the three basic academy jutsu. Everyone passed specially the uchiha because the said raven haired boy was given a free pass to boost his ego. When the boy with yellow hair was called he can't do the two of the said basic academy jutsu. So instantly he was given a failing mark again. So he walk out the classroom and sat in the swing outside the academy crying. Before he left he didn't notice the smirk of one of the sensei because he fails and now he will make him steal the forbidden scroll of sealing and kill him in the forest.

The sensei approached the boy and said "naruto do you want to pass and become a genin." When naruto hears that he has another chance to be a genin and he asked his sensei "what can I do mizuki-sensei. I want to be a genin and I will do anything to pass this second chance." The said sensei (mizuki) inwardly smirk and thought that how gullible the kid is and his plan now is fool proof because the kyūbi brat trust him and a little more push he will make the kid go away by means of go away he meant that the kid will be dead. So he tells naruto to steal the scroll and bring it to him in the forest. So naruto skillfully steals the scroll and brings it to mizuki.

When he brings it to mizuki in the forest. The boy didn't know that iruka was on his tail pursuing him because iruka cared about the boy like a little brother and he knows the pain the boy are having and what the boy wants. When he reached the boy he asked why he did it and does he know that he will be branded a traitor and will be killed. So naruto tells iruka that mizuki made him do it telling him that he will pass him if he will steal the scroll.

In the shadows mizuki was fuming that iruka will destroy his plan on framing the boy and kill the said boy so he had no other choice but to reveal to naruto why he is being hated and tell him a lie that iruka was playing him for a fool because iruka also hated him deep inside. But when he approached the two and tells naruto everything specially his lie about iruka hating him his plan backfires. So he hurt iruka badly but not kill him and turns to naruto and started to approached him while maniacally laughing.

Mizuki stabbed naruto in his knee and proceed to stab in the shoulder when he was going stabbed naruto in the heart. Naruto becomes a glass like with a strange marking. The floating mechanical bat watching the scene was getting angrier because of the stabbing but was glad that the fangire blood of the boy activated and save him. Now its up to him to teach the boy to mantle the armor of kiva.

Kiva flies to naruto and tells him that he needs to don the armor of his great grandpa kurenai, wataru the said man was well known as a violinist like his father kurenai, otoya. Now naruto was in thoughts that he knows his great grandpa and great great grandpa who is his grandpa and his parents did they abandoned him because he is called a monster? So kivat the bat the 3rd tells the story about the fangire and neo fangire that was destroying his grandparents dimension they are winning but the constant attacks makes them tired so with the help of kamen rider decade also known as kadoya, tsukasa makes a dimension wall to the shinobi world to help kiva escape and hide while resting to get his full power back but in a sense tsukasa makes his great uncle a gift of recognition. Tsukasa happily obliged but tsukasa need to protect him from the dimension invaders so he can't be there when was needed he can't protect minato when the kyūbi attacks and the mob attacking his son and condemned him because of the sealing of the kyūbi in his guts. Naruto understood the reason of why his great uncle was not there for him but what shocked him the most is the yondaime was his father. Back with mizuki he was angry enough to attack naruto in his new form. His new form was a were cat by drinking a special potion that he found in the secret vault of the academy and he feels that if he needed to kill the brat someday he will need it so in his mind the time is now and drink the potion.

Kivat sees this and he tells naruto that he will tell the rest after they defeated the were cat mizuki so tells naruto that we will be needed to be bitten by kivat and saying henshin.. naruto did that and he transformed into the basic version of kiva red, silver and yellow armor. Mizuki was shocked when he see this along with iruka and in the viewing globe the sandaime hokage. He knows the fangire bloodline of minato but for naruto to be activated it at the age of ten it was shocking story to tell someday and he decided that he will tell naruto about everything and how sorry he is that he can't protect him.

Back to the fight of kiva and the were cat they both was very adept in the hand to hand combat but the were cat being he was mizuki before the transformation he has experience in hand to hand combat but he decided that he kill kiva by using weapons seeing this kiva uses a blue fuestles calling jiro/garulu equipping him as garulu sword. The two clashes and it is almost sunrise. Kiva defeated the were cat by using a heisatsu Garuru Hauringu Surasshu and defeated the were cat. Iruka was happy and sad that naruto graduated he gave him his forehead protector and congratulate him but sad that he learns that naruto was the son of the yondaime and everyone treats him crap like a disease.

The sandaime that seen all what happened called of the search and tells them that naruto will arrive with iruka. Hiruzen wonders that how will the team will be.

Chapter end

This is the rewrite of the rewrite so what do you say is better than the other or not?

**Preview**

Who wants naruto to be in his team?

I want naruto, hinata and shikamaru on my team.

But I want hinata on my team along with kiba and shino.

Ugh two fangirls on my team? Why me.

Boss can you teach me?

So this is where tousan lives.

Naruto your kaasan is.


End file.
